Inspired by: "Fuhgeddaboudit"
by pari106
Summary: A collection of drabbles and shorts. "Cheap Shots", "Pretty in Pink", "A Normal Affair", and "Group Hug!"
1. "Cheap Shots"

Cheap Shots  
by pari106  
  
pari106@hotmail.com; http://www.geocities.com/pari106/damain.html  
Disclaimer: DA is ot mine; Rating: PG-13; Code: Short; Alec gets back at Max for the fight scene in the   
episode "Shush". Warning: This is a bit of a spoiler.  
  
A/N: This was supposed to be a drabble. But I couldn't do it. So it's short, but not drabble short. More   
like 287 words short :P So…whatever. I just read these spoilers and wanted to write this. I have an idea   
for something similar I could do with it that is chapter-length, as well. Should I? Please let me know.   
Review, damn it! ;) I crave reviews. So get on and read this already! ;)  
  
  
  
Cheap Shots  
by pari106  
  
  
His balls. He couldn't believe she'd kicked him in the balls. Granted, it had been an 'anything goes' type   
of fight. But that was just *wrong*.  
  
At least she was walking him home. Alec knew he wouldn't be able to sit long enough to drive. For at   
least a week.  
  
"You know…if you really wanted to pay me back for tonight, you could always 'kiss it and make it   
better'," he told her.  
  
Max pulled a face, just as Alec had known she would.   
  
"In your dreams," she sneered. And Alec shrugged. She was probably right. A thought which would have   
made him anxious for a nap. If the excruciating pain in his groin hadn't rendered sleep impossible.  
  
"Besides," Max continued. "It's your own fault. I told you to throw the fight."  
  
Yeah. She'd told him to throw the fight. And to walk away from nearly 200 grand. Which, thanks to her,   
he'd lost anyhow. Then she'd proceeded to beat the living shit out of him, all the while ranting and raving   
about every mistake he'd ever made. Alec had meant what he'd told Max in the ring. She really was a   
bitch.  
  
They 'd reached his apartment. And immediately after he spoke, Alec slammed the door shut in Max's   
face. Leaving her no time to react. If he had…she probably would have kicked him again.  
  
"Just remember the offer," he'd told her. "I bet if you 'got some' now and then you wouldn't be so   
hostile."  
  
The look on Max's face…the dropped jaw, the wide eyes…and the way she beat upon the door once it was   
locked, was enough to make Alec grin through his agony.  
  
It had been a cheap shot. But so had hers. 


	2. "Pretty in Pink"

"Pretty in Pink"  
by pari106  
  
pari106@hotmail.com; http://www.geocities.com/pari106/damain.html  
Disclaimer: DA is not mine; Rating: PG-13; Code: Short; Alec  
Spoilers: "Shush" (Now Fuhggedaboudit...or however the hell you spell that :P )  
  
Summary: Written in the same tone as "Cheap Shots". Alec still doesn't feel   
satisfactorily avenged on Max. So he does something about it.  
  
A/N: This is nuts! Nuts, I tell you! :P But let me know what you think about it. Pretty, pretty please? ;)  
  
Pretty in Pink  
by pari106  
  
"Happy now?"  
  
A smile. And a pause (a very brief pause, he noted bitterly).  
  
"Yeah!" she returned. Not a bit of remorse on Max's part. But on Alec's…  
  
He was sorry he hadn't kicked her ass. Instead of being all gentlemanly, which is what   
he'd convinced himself he'd been when he'd *let* her win that fight. Well…  
  
He's *mostly* let her win. That last shot he hadn't expected.  
  
And he tried to let it go. Over time. He really did. He tried to forget their fight that   
night in the ring. It wasn't so hard, really. But it was the things Max had said during the   
fight that Alec just couldn't seem to forget.  
  
"That's for the virus!" he'd find himself remembering, at the oddest times.   
Remembering Max's outcry, but also the passion and self-righteous disgust beneath it.   
Then he'd mutter to himself about his innocence in that instance for full minutes,   
collecting curious stares from the people around him.  
  
"That's for trying to kill Joshua!" Max had told him next. As if he'd had a choice at the   
time. Alec would find himself bristling over the injustice of this comment whenever he   
and Max were in the same room together.   
  
"That's for getting paint all over my research!"  
  
The list of charges Max had levied against him just went on and on. And that list   
repeated itself in Alec's mind, again and again, for weeks afterward, until he knew he had   
to do something about it or he'd go mad.  
  
But what could he do? How could he prove that he'd never meant to hurt Max with any   
of his actions? He'd never meant to hurt anyone. He'd tried to prove that to Max again   
and again, but she never listened.  
  
And why should he have to prove himself? Like where the virus was concerned. He   
wasn't the one who'd given it to her. He wasn't the one who'd put her in the position of   
having it given to her. She'd done that all herself.  
  
And the way that doctor had blown town without fixing her and Logan a cure? She   
blamed him for making that happen. But Alec hadn't *made* that doctor leave. Just as   
he hadn't made Max help him pay the guy before he'd left. He'd said that he hadn't   
wanted to die, but had he twisted Max's arm into saving his life? No. That had been her   
choice. A choice that had saved his life. So it had also kept her from getting some out of   
Logan that night. Big deal! Like Max intended on getting some from Logan even if they   
were given the chance. After their last brush with a possible cure, Alec seriously doubted   
that she did.   
  
"That's for using Joshua to deliver your packages!" Max's voice rang in his head one   
day while he was at work.  
  
'Well, that's for never letting him get out of the house otherwise!' Alec found himself   
thinking in response. Then he grabbed Max's packages off of Normal's counter while no   
one was looking and hid them. It took her all to day to locate and deliver them all.  
  
Yeah, it had been immature. Beneath himself, really. After he'd done it, Alec hadn't   
known what had possessed him. But it had made him feel better. It had been revenge, he   
realized. Subtle, silly revenge. But it had felt good.  
  
"That's for losing me that baseball!" the Max in Alec's head shrieked one time too many.  
  
So the next time Logan gave Alec a message to deliver to Max…telling her he   
*wouldn't* be meeting her at Crash on a particular night, after all (something had come   
up with Asha and the S1W instead)… The message was never delivered.  
  
'That's for losing me twenty grand in that fight!' Alec told his inner-Max as justification   
for his actions.  
  
This routine continued for months.   
  
"That's for losing me the sweet deal I had going at Manticore!" Alec would mutter as he   
scrawled Max's cell number on a bathroom stall wall. 'That's for making me realize it   
wasn't such a sweet deal, after all!' he would think as he encouraged some loser at the   
bar to pester Max for a date. Again. 'That's for saying you wished you would have let   
White's implant blow up in my head…that's for saving me from Berrisford when I just   
wanted to die…That's for pestering me to talk afterwards…That's for not being there   
when I was actually ready to say something…"  
  
Alec extracted his revenge from Max for months, always in tiny little ways that annoyed   
her, but didn't identify himself as the culprit.   
  
With time, however, he grew tired of his sport. Immune to it. It was enough to make   
him feel better momentarily, but not enough to erase Max's angry tirade from his mind   
and memory.  
  
He needed more.  
  
He needed something better; something bigger. He needed the *ultimate* revenge. He   
became obsessed with it.   
  
Then, one day, Alec realized how that revenge could be had.  
  
'It's perfect!' he thought when inspiration hit him. It would be perfect. He knew it   
wouldn't be easy… But it would be perfect. He knew it would take a lot of work…  
  
And it did. Alec had to get a second job at an auto shop to prepare. He had to wait till   
Max was out one night, all night, with OC for the perfect opportunity.  
  
But it was all worth it. Because when the time came Alec was ready. Ready to avenge   
himself. Not on Max…but on the one thing that mattered most in her life.  
  
When they'd fought that night in the ring, Max had won by hitting Alec where it hurt.   
Now he would do the same.  
  
That fateful night, Alec entered the room where Max's beloved slept, oblivious to what   
would come next. Alec smiled, tools at his side.  
  
"This is for always looking down on me, Max," he whispered. "This is for never taking   
me seriously. Let's see how much you like it."  
  
Then Alec went to work, wreaking his ghastly revenge upon the helpless victim of Alec's   
own obsession with avenging himself on Max.   
  
For a moment, a brief moment, Alec wondered if perhaps he was going too far… If   
perhaps he'd allowed his obsession to drive him mad, after all. But then he heard Max's   
voice in his head again and his motivation was renewed.  
  
'This is for never saying "please" or "thank you" or "I'm sorry",' Alec thought. 'This is   
for always having something insulting to say instead.'  
  
Hours passed.  
  
'This is for thinking you know me so damned well…this is for *knowing* me so damned   
well…'  
  
"And this…" Alec spoke aloud into the dark room in which he worked, an evil grin   
twisting his beautiful features. He put the finishing touch on his macabre deed. "This is   
for hating me for no damned reason." 'This is because I can't seem to make myself hate   
you,' he silently added.  
  
After everything was said and done, Alec looked over his work for a moment. Then he   
cleaned up, turned and left.  
  
  
  
**** ****  
  
  
  
When Max found what Alec had done, he knew it. Sitting on a rooftop across the street   
from Max's building, he guessed there wasn't a man, woman, or child within a mile that   
didn't know it. Max's horrified scream was so loud, it must have carried on for blocks.  
  
"Oh, my God!" she gasped, running across her apartment early the next morning, when   
she saw Alec's handiwork sitting in the main room.  
  
Original Cindy was right on her heels. "Boo! What the hell you be…oh, Fuck!"   
Original's hands flew to her mouth and her eyes widened as she saw what Max had seen.  
  
Meanwhile, Max was dropping to her knees…kneeling, with a wide, unbelieving   
expression, next to Alec's victim, her baby. Her beloved motorcycle.  
  
Her *carnation pink* motorcycle.  
  
He'd painted her Ninja, her most prized possession, carnation pink. Baby-doll pink roses   
and shiny red hearts had been stenciled all over the sides; an impressively professional   
paint job. Red, silver, and pink ribbons, curled like pigtails, spiraled down from the ends   
of her handlebars. The seat the bike had originally sported was gone, replaced by one   
that was fuzzy, just as pink as the rest of the bike, and lined in delicate lace.   
  
Even Max's helmet was gone. In its place was a pink helmet that had tiny little red hearts   
and tiny little pink cupids painted all around the edge of its visor. Its interior was lined   
with white satin, and trimmed with pink fuzz and feathers.   
  
It was the most horrific, most awfully *girlie* monstrosity Max had ever seen.  
  
Her outraged cries echoed off the walls of her and Original Cindy's apartment, as her   
friend tried unsuccessfully to calm her down.  
  
Across the street, Alec smiled the most genuine smile he had smiled in months.   
  
And for the first time in months Max's voice was no longer present in his head.   
  
Alec watched Max for a while then went home. He wanted to be fresh and rested for   
work that day. He'd have to be at Jam Pony early…if he wanted to finish his runs in time   
to catch Max when she went out that night.   
  
He had a new camera just waiting to take some prime pictures of little Miss Max, all   
pretty in pink. 


	3. "A Normal Affair"

"A Normal Affair"  
by pari106  
  
pari106@hotmail.com; http://www.geocities.com/pari106/damain.html; Disclaimer: DA isn't mine; Rating:   
G; Inspired by "Fuhgeddaboudit"; Alec, Sketchy.  
  
A/N: Hurray, my Muse isn't dead! She's a lazy b@!%#, but she's alive and well :D She seems to be on   
something, though, 'cause this is pretty weird. Just something that occurred to me. Please review.  
  
  
  
a conversation between friends:  
  
"come on, man, you promised…"  
  
"i did no such thing."  
  
"well, you insinuated."  
  
"why do you want to know so badly, anyhow?"  
  
"i just want to know what honey is fine enough to have monopolized your friday evenings *every*   
weekend this month."  
  
"believe me…it's not like that."  
  
"well, what's it like, then?"  
  
"you don't want to know."  
  
"ohhh yes i do."  
  
"It's Normal."  
  
"there's nothing normal about you shacking up with the same chick for four straight fridays in a row   
without even letting on about her name."  
  
"that's not what i meant."  
  
"well, then, what…hey! where are you going?"  
  
"what? home."  
  
"already?! you did, like, two runs today, man."  
  
shrugs.  
  
"man…i wish I knew how you get away with that shit."  
  
smiles.  
  
"so are you gonna tell me, or what?"  
  
"i just did."  
  
"what?! did not!"  
  
"did so. you just gotta pay attention to the details, sketch, my man. gotta pay attention to the details…" 


	4. "Group hug!"

Group Hug!  
by pari106  
  
pari106@hotmail.com ; http://www.geocities.com/pari106/index.html [recently updated;   
still under construction]; Disclaimer: Not mine (alas); Rating: G; Summary: A/L short, spoilers: "Fuhgedabboudit" (I will never spell that correctly, as long as I live).  
  
A/N: This story serves no purpose other than to put my usual, warped twist on a scene   
many viewers enjoyed exactly the way it was ;P   
  
  
  
"…there's something that Alec wants to say to you…"  
  
Challenges. Mia didn't get many. Which was why she loved Dougie so much. And why   
Seattle was so much fun. So full of secrets; so full of challenge.  
  
Not that getting Alec and Logan to admit their attraction to one another was much in the   
way of challenges. The tension between those two was unmistakeable…  
  
But getting them to realize that was one way to kill fifteen minutes.   
  
At Mia's silent urging, Alec spoke.   
  
"Yeah, Logan, I just wanted to say that…" 'I'd like to jump you, right here, right now,'   
he thought. Mia could practically jump for joy. But, alas, all that came next was: "…I   
understand why Max admires you so much. Sometimes I wish I had more of a purpose in   
life."  
  
Mia frowned and held back a sigh, sending Alec a petulent look. Well… It looked like   
the men would be tougher to crack than she'd thought. Plastering back on a smile, she   
turned to her other victim.  
  
"Logan, is there something you'd like to say to Alec?"  
  
Logan smiled. "It's just that…" 'You're the most spectacular creature I've ever seen.   
Including Max.' "…I don't know, sometimes I wish I was more of a free spirit. And it   
must be nice to be a happy-go-lucky sociopath."  
  
Logan laughed. "Kinda envy you," he added. Both men looked very pleased.  
  
Mia was not, but she grinned, anyhow, looking on the bright side. At least it was a   
start… The boys would just have to figure everything else out for themselves.  
  
"Group hug!" 


End file.
